User talk:The army of dead
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The army of dead page. Please read ALL of the Important ks on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Edits Do not add material or edit this wiki until you have read ALL of the Important Links on the main page as you were directed to, please. Montonius (talk) 10:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Non-Canon Pictures Please do not add pictures from non-canon sources to this wiki. They will be deleted. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page before editing this wiki again. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 04:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Changeling Article Army, Thanks for your contribution to the Warhammer 40K wiki. That being said, I need to point out to you that your article on the Changeling was sorely lacking in content (i.e. material, sources, ect.) and was not written in accordance to current wiki guidelines. For more information please go to this link: [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K Wiki:Creating Content] Please be aware, in the future, due to past copyright violations of material here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki, choosing to use the Lexicanum as a source for an article is strictly forbidden. Please do not copy and paste those articles here word for word! Use the information present there to produce a new and uniquely written article for this wiki, or please create a template indicating the source of the page's original design and its top five authors, just as is done for Wikipedia articles. Also, please do not copy and paste into this wiki any artwork that has been created solely and specifically for the Lexicanum, as that work is not available for fair use or sharing. This will be your one and only warning! If this behavior persists, you will be permanently banned from the Warhammer 40K Wiki. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 18:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Pictures When uploading pictures to the wiki, please make sure you add the wiki disclaimer to them; as well as add where they come from to the Sources section of the page. I recommend you read ALL of the Important Links on the front page of the wiki. Thanks. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 06:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Final Warning You were asked not to add unlicensed, non-canon pictures to this wiki and not to plagiarise the Lexicanum. You chose to ignore these warnings; you are now banned for one month. Do this again, and you will be permanently banned. Please read the Important Links on the Main Page before editing this wiki again when the ban ends. This is your final warning about failure to follow wiki rules and guidelines. Thank You. Montonius (talk) 10:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC)